


My Life, My Love, My Lady

by BloodEmCee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Romance, F/F, Falling In Love With Your Killer, Horror, Obnoxious Affection, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Really Dark Romance, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEmCee/pseuds/BloodEmCee
Summary: She could feel the ocean fall and rise; she saw its raging glory.ORThe Huntress gains an admirer.





	My Life, My Love, My Lady

_Smiler_, as it turns out, is a bane on the existence of other survivors. Not through maliciousness or other ill intents, but because she's a sneaky sort with a dozen secrets behind her eyes. They don't even learn her name for a time, while she searches feverishly for a way out. It's after the second time she dies that she tells 'em what her real name is: _Eliza,_ she sobs, fingers tangling in messy blonde hair. _Eliza Caulfield._ Like it matters, she doesn't say. It doesn't matter. Smiler doesn't mean to be the way she is, and the little camp in the woods doesn't do anything to comfort her, make her feel better about the things that have led her to this... frankly, fucking atrocious point in her life. Smiler's seen worse. She's lived through hell and back, but _this_ isn't fucking _living._

Of course, huddling in the dirt with her face against a tree trunk hoping that this _maniac_ will pass her by isn't precisely living, either. 

Smiler sucks in her breath and buries her face against the tree just a bit harder. She figures out that the maniac is a woman about when this chick’s humming lingers around the hiding place. And sure, okay. Smiler will admit that she’s maybe not picked the best place to hide, but she’s trying her best, yeah? She’s not met all the Entity’s freaks yet. 

She pokes her head around the tree trunk when the humming seems to fade away-- but there’s the bitch of it, the killer’s standing there anyways. 

“Oh, hey,” Smiler says, flashing her winning teeth. “You’re smart, huh?”

Not like it does anything. Smiler still gets cut. Maybe it’s the pain. Maybe it’s the exhaustion from days out here with no sleep, but Smiler hangs over her shoulder and says:

“You’re a _winner_, you know?” 

The big woman cocks her head. 

“Yeah. You. You single? You going to dinner? You ever been to an Olive Garden?”

Smiler laughs after she says it, but the laugh is pained and terrified, her hands digging into the woman’s dress. 

“You gonna give me a name, sweetheart, before you fuck me?” 

There’s panicked tears rolling down her cheeks, something taut in her voice. Smiler hates this part; she can hear the others, trying to figure out an escape. But that’s the bitch. There’s never an escape, even when they do get out. It keeps happening. Smiler’s aware that she’s going to just--_die_. Over and over. Forever. And it sucks. It fucking sucks. Smiler laughs, her voice straining. 

“C’mon, sweetheart, give me a word or two--” 

But there’s no words, just the rough thrust of the hook through her chest. Smiler wails. Her feet pedal the air and she arches her back and her voice cracks-- 

\-- no, it’s definitely the pain that keeps her babbling. 

“You got anywhere to be, huh? You-- you wanna maybe hit Denny’s in the morning?” Smiler’s breath comes in sucking bursts.

“You gonna just let this thing--”

A panicked crack in her voice, again. 

“Oh no. No no no no, come on, come on, please-” 

The rabbit mask tilts. Smiler makes a grateful sound. 

“I knew you’d see reason, huh, I knew--”

But she doesn’t see reason. She just reaches out and strokes Smiler’s face, and Smiler twitches at the feeling of that broad hand settling on her skin. Fingertips take her by the chin. Smiler groans. 

“You like my skin? More where that came from.” As if it matters. As if any of this fucking matters. The Entity is going to fuck with her and then spit her out and then she’ll die all over again. Some of Smiler’s panicked tears run over this broad woman’s fingertips. 

“We’ll make it a date, huh,” is the last thing Smiler says before the Entity’s limbs rip into her flesh, rending her apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Title + lyrics are from _Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)_ by Looking Glass. 
> 
> Let a bitch indulge, damn.
> 
> Next part of this should be up soon. I'm planning a few different 'parts' of this whole...weird... romance thing.


End file.
